<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robo fizz overstimulation headcannons by Sweetlittlecourtjester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135829">Robo fizz overstimulation headcannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlecourtjester/pseuds/Sweetlittlecourtjester'>Sweetlittlecourtjester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other, Overstimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlecourtjester/pseuds/Sweetlittlecourtjester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stuff from my tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robo fizz overstimulation headcannons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•  Robo boi is very obvious when he’s close, he’s supposed to be!</p>
<p>• He’s praising you as you jerk him off him, he teases you as well</p>
<p>• Once he cums he, there’s a moment of confusion as to why you keep going</p>
<p>• Why haven’t you stopped? He already came what are you trying to do?</p>
<p>• Then the numbness dies down, and boy, you can tell instantly</p>
<p>• He sparks far more often, he can’t get his voice box to work properly, he can’t sit still, he’s entirely at your mercy</p>
<p>• He manages to speak every now and then, all of his confidence is gone though, he’s just begging for a break</p>
<p>• He’s so sensitive just brushing against his cock is enough to make his whole body spasm</p>
<p>• Despite the thrashing and crying he’s not trying to push you away even though he clearly can</p>
<p>• Once you pull back and give him a chance to catch his ‘breath’ he collapses</p>
<p>• It takes a few minutes for him to be able to properly speak again</p>
<p>• But as soon as he can, he’s asking to try it again sometime! The feeling was amazing! Like you were toying with all the wires in his body at once!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m open to request and criticism!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>